As part of its development of a statewide cancer control program, the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center plans to: a. Develop the capability to perform estrogen-receptor analyses for breast cancer patients throughout Wisconsin and promote use of the best in management of breast cancer. b. Accelerate field testing of hormone profiles as early detectors of breast cancer. c. Improve cancer incidence reporting in the state.